Winning a Heart
by Mash2175
Summary: Cindy and her cousin come up with a plan to win over the heart of a certain boy genius.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Jimmy Neutron!

Chapter 1: The Plan

The sun was shining in Retroville. The birds were chirping, and all was peaceful. Soon, however, the peacefulness was disrupted with the argument between two familiar people. "NERDTRON, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT YOUR WRONG!" screamed a familiar blonde called Cindy Aurou Vortex. "ME! I'M NOT WRONG! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S WRONG!" screamed back the browned haired boy genius named James Isaac Neutron. "OH YA?" challenged Cindy. "YA!" shouted Jimmy. As these two continued to yell at each other, their friends stand to the side just watching the event unfold. "How long have these two been at it?" asked Carl Wheezer. "It'll be 5 hours and 24 minutes in exactly 115 seconds!" stated the always hyperactive Sheen Estevez. "Oh, and what are they arguing about again?" questioned Carl. "They are probably arguing about who would win in a pie eating contest between ultra Lord and Robofiend, even though I know Ultra Lord would, like how he fought the evil pie creatures in episode 274, 'The Attack of the Dessert Creatures', and in episode…" Libby just sighed at Sheen's nonsense rambling about Ultra Lord. 'Why do I hang with him again?' she thought to herself. The three friends turned to their attention back to the arguing pair just in time to hear… "OH YA VORTEX? WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING!" Jimmy yelled in Cindy's face. Cindy, with a bright red face from yelling yells, "FINE! I HAD IT WITH YOU!" And with that, she walks away and Jimmy walks the other way. When they had left, the three friends were left standing there. 'So, you guys want to head to the Candy Bar?" asked Libby. "Sure" responded Carl and Sheen.

(At Cindy's House)

'GOD, WHY DO I HAVE TO ACT THAT WAY IN FRONT OF JIMMY?' Cindy thought as she paced her room after she got home. 'I love him, but at the same time, I hate him! This is so confusing! Is this what love is supposed to be like' As she thought about this, Cindy's cousin, Matthew Vortex, snuck into her room and snuck up on her. He was paying a surprise visit to her and her family cause he was in the area on vacation. He had his mouth two inches from her ear and shouted at the top of his lungs, "HI CINDY!" Cindy screamed and jumped about five feet in the air and landed on her back before she realized who it was. "MATTHEW!" she screamed at him as he was rolling in the ground, laughing with tears of laughter in his eyes. "You should….HA….have seen the….HA….look on your face! ….Ha…It was priceless! ...HA…" he said while he was still laughing. He stopped laughing when Cindy hit him with a heavy text book. "OW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Matt demanded. "YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH YOU JERK!" After they clamed down for a moment, Matt explained what he was doing there. "…so, that is when I decided to pay you a visit, and here I am." "Cool!" Cindy said after Matt was finished. "So, what has been up with you?" Matt asked. Cindy looked away and said, "I don't want to talk about it!" "Come on, you'll feel better!" Matt said. Cindy looked at Matt and said, "Well… ok! There is this guy…." Cindy talked for hours about Jimmy, his lab, his dog, their love/hate relationship, the island, ect. Finally, after many hours, Cindy was finished and Matt didn't move an inch for the whole thing. Matt just sat there for a few moments before saying, "Wow!" Cindy just watched him and wandered what he was thinking. Matt stood up and paced the room for a few minutes in silent thought before he turned to Cindy and said, "Ok. I have a plan that will fix things between you and Jimmy." Cindy thought for a moment before saying, "Ok, what's the plan?" The plan is simple; I will pose as your 'Boyfriend' and show off in front of Jimmy. He will be driven into jealously!" Matt explained. "Ok, what do we do after Jimmy is jealous?" Cindy asked. "I have no idea; we will make it up as we go!" Matt explained. "When do we start this?" Cindy asked. "Right now! Where would Jimmy be right now?" Matt asked. "He is probably is his lab." Cindy said. Then they left Cindy's room and headed across the street to Jimmy's house.

End Chapter

A/N: Please review! I'll have the next chapter when I do make it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

"I Don't Own Jimmy Neutron!"

Chapter 2: The Fight

(Outside Jimmy's Lab)

Cindy and Matt walked up to the clubhouse that led to Jimmy's lab. Cindy pounded on the door and looked at the security camera that was positioned outside the door. "Neutron! Let us in!" Cindy demanded. After a few moments, the doormat slid open and Cindy and matt fell down the tube into Jimmy's lab. They landed on the hard, concrete floor. "NEUTRON! WHY DON'T YOU PUT A MATTRESS THERE OR SOMETHING? Cindy yelled at the boy genius that was standing next to them. 'I did, but I moved it out of the way when I saw it was you!" Jimmy said as he pushed back the mattress under the chute. "And who is this?" Jimmy asked, looking at Matt with a puzzled look. "I'm Matt, and I'm Cindy's cou… I mean… new Boyfriend!" Matt told Jimmy. Jimmy looked shocked for a moment and looked at Cindy. "Is this true?" Jimmy asked unbelieving. Cindy smiled and nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around Matt's arm. Jimmy, seeing this, suddenly looked ticked off and clenched his jaw. Not wanting to show that he cared, he forced a smile and put out his hand. "Jimmy Neutrons the name!" "Matt Vor…Vorgen, Matt Vorgens my name!" Matt said grabbing Jimmy's outreached hand. Matt noticed that Jimmy was starting to crush his hand. Matt quickly pulled his hand away, with some difficulty, before Jimmy could crush his fingers together. "So, how long have you two been going out?" Jimmy asked, giving Matt a deadly glare. "For a couple of days now, I'm surprised Cindy hasn't said anything to you before now." Matt said. Jimmy turned his head to Cindy and said thru his clenched teeth, "Yes! I am surprised she hasn't mentioned anything to me!" Cindy, seeing her chance, giggled in a flirtingly way, and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. "He is everything I could ask for, aren't you?" Cindy said pointedly. "You bet!" Matt said and wrapped his arms around Cindy's back. Jimmy, seeing this, couldn't take it anymore. "ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Jimmy shouted as he jumped on top of Matt and hit him right in the face. Matt rolled Jimmy over and tried to pin him down, but Jimmy slipped out of his grip and kicked him in the stomach, and Matt hit him in the side of the head. All along, Cindy is watching this and is yelling at them to stop. Just then, Carl and Sheen walk in the room. Then a beaker, thrown by Jimmy at Matt, hits the wall next to Carl and Sheen, and they turned around and walked out without a word. After a few more minutes of fighting, Goddard walks in, and seeing his master being attacked, uses his mechanical arm to grab Matt and carry him out of the lab and threw him into the yard. Cindy ran after Matt, only to pause and yell back at Jimmy, "NERDTRON, YOU JERK!" With that, she walked out slamming the door behind her. She ran up to Matt, who had a black eye and a cut on his head. "Are you ok?" Cindy said with concern. "Sure, this plan is going to work like a charm!" Matt said happily and got up and walked back to Cindy's house, with Cindy right behind him.

(In the Lab)

Jimmy was sitting in his chair holding an ice pack to his head. (Matt had hit him with his fist and a metal rod) "Oh Goddard, why did I do something that stupid? Now Cindy thinks I'm even more of a creep!" Jimmy said miserably to his dog. Goddard opened his panel and typed, 'You like her, and seeing her with another guy is making you jealous!' Jimmy cried out, "Two things, one, I DON'T LIKE HER! And two, I DON'T GET JEALOUS!" Goddard just barked once and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Your right boy! I am jealous, and I do like Cindy, but what chance so I stand with Matt hanging around?" Jimmy sat for a moment when to he decided to go ask Libby about this Matt Vorgen, and find out who this guy really is.

End Chapter.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Jimmy Neutron!

Chapter 3: Turning up the heat

(Candy Bar)

Jimmy was sitting at the table, pondering what has happened in the past hour. 'Ok, my long time crush has a new boyfriend, I got In a fight with him right in front of her, she hates me for doing that, and now I'm waiting for Libby. I knew this was going to be one of those days!' Jimmy thought to himself. If only he knew how much worse this day was going to get. After the fight in the lab, he called up Libby and asked her to meet him at the Candy Bar. She agreed, and now she is ten minutes late! Just as he was about to leave to go look for her, she walked in and came to the table. "Hey Jimmy! Sorry I'm late, but Sheen wouldn't let me go anywhere without him, so I had to lose him." Libby explained. "No problem, listen, can you keep a secret?" Jimmy asked. "Depends, what's the secret?" Libby curiously asked. "Well… I need your help. Cindy has this new boyfriend named Matt, and I need you to help me find out who this guy really is!" Jimmy said. Libby looked at Jimmy for a moment with a knowing smile and then said, "Would you want to know about this guy just because he is seeing Cindy?" "NO! I'm just concerned for her own well being!" Jimmy quickly said. "So you do care what happens to Cindy?" Libby asked, still smiling. "YES! I MEAN NO….I MEAN….IT'S COMPLICATED!" Jimmy managed to stammer. "Jimmy, you can drop the act, this is me who you are talking to, I know about you and Cindy, and so does half the town!" Libby said. Jimmy just stared for a moment before sighing in defeat. "So, will you help me?" Jimmy asked. Libby sat there for a moment before saying, "Sure, but on one condition! Either way, if we find something on this guy or not, you have to confess to Cindy, Ok?" Jimmy thought for a moment before saying, 'Ok!" With that, they decided that Cindy would most likely be in the park, so they headed there.

(The Park)

Cindy and Matt are sitting in the park bench, talking about what their next move is. "Ok, now that we have his attention, it's time to bring out the heavy stuff!" Matt said. "What is the 'heavy stuff' anyway?" Cindy asked. Matt turned to her and said, "Next time he sees us together, we need to hold hands! That will send him through the roof! If that doesn't start something, then I'll have to execute my final plan, but hopefully, it won't come to that!" Cindy thought about Matt's plan for a moment and then said, "Ok!" They chatted for a bit before Cindy noticed Jimmy and Libby walking into the park. Cindy nudged matt and pointed to them. Matt turned and smiled when he saw who it was. Matt nodded as they approached and pretended to not notice them until they walked up. "Hey Cindy! Who is this?" Libby asked, even though she had a good idea from the killer glare Jimmy was giving him. "This is Matt, my boyfriend!" Cindy explained. The two girls looked at the guys and noticed the tension between them. "So, you must be Libby! Cindy told me so much about you!" Matt said without taking his eyes off of Jimmy. They all remained quiet for a moment before Libby spoke. "Hey Cindy, can I talk to you for a seconded?" "Sure!" Cindy said, and made sure to grab and squeeze matt's hand where Jimmy could see it. "Be back in a sec!" "Ok!" Matt said, squeezing her hand back where hand back where jimmy could see it. Jimmy, if it was possible, looked more ticked off. As Cindy and Libby walked out of sight, the distinct sound of fighting could be heard in the background. Libby turned to Cindy and asked, "Ok, who is this Matt, and what is going on?" Cindy looked nervous for a minute before deciding to confess to Libby. "Ok! Matt is not my boyfriend, he is my cousin, and he is helping me to get Jimmy jealous so that Jimmy and me can get together!" Cindy explained. Libby looked over at jimmy and Matt just as Matt gave Jimmy a round house kick to the face, (A/N: I watch 'Walker, Texas Ranger' a lot!) and Jimmy grabbed some sand and threw it in Matt's eyes and tackled him to the ground. "Well, looks like it is working fine!" Libby admitted, "And Matt doesn't mind getting in these fights with Jimmy?" "No. He says it is good exercise!" Cindy said. "Ok, I'll keep my mouth shut on this, but you better get together with Jimmy quick, or they are going to kill each other!' Libby warned, and in the background, Jimmy is being thrown through the air after he hit Matt with a tree branch. Just as Matt was about to kick Jimmy in the stomach, Cindy called out, "Ok Matt, lets go!" Matt, with a disappointed look on his face, walked over to Cindy and walked down the road to her. Libby helped Jimmy up and Jimmy growled under his breath, "Oh ya! Well I'll find someone better then Cindy!" With that, he walked out of the park. Libby just stood there and thought, 'This is going to be one of those days!' With that, she walked out of the park to look for Sheen and Carl so they could help.

End chapter.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
